1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device and a near field communication device, and more particularly, to a transmission device and a near field communication device capable of reducing high-frequency signal transmission loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Near field communication (NFC) technology is a short-range high-frequency wireless communication technology, which enables the contactless data exchange between devices over approximately 20 cm distance in a frequency band of 13.56 Megahertz (MHz). As a result, the NFC technology has been widely used in various portable electronic devices (PED) so as to provide more convenient e-commerce service.
In general, an NFC device comprises three categories: an operating circuit (e.g., frequency modulation components, filter components, computing chips and memories), a matching circuit and an antenna, which connect through transmission lines. In other words, the operating circuit is electrically connected to the matching circuit through a transmission line, and the matching circuit is electrically connected to the antenna through another transmission line. The NFC technology is well known in the art. In short, the operating circuit processes high-frequency signals induced by the antenna or emits high-frequency signals via the antenna, and the matching circuit matches high-frequency signals transmitted between the operating circuit and the antenna to ensure the completeness of signal transmission. Although the NFC technology allows short-range wireless communication, the efficiency is rather low that high-frequency signal transmission loss commonly occurs, thereby limiting the communication range, the convenience and the applicability. Therefore, effectively reducing high-frequency signal transmission loss of the NFC device is a main and significant objective in the field.